londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 60 (current)
History 4 September 1982: New route, Streatham Hill (Telford Avenue) to South Croydon Garage via Streatham, Streatham Vale, Pollards Hill, Thornton Heath and Croydon. Monday-Saturday only. This route was introduced to replace part of route 130, which was withdrawn between Streatham and Thornton Heath on Monday to Saturday. 23 April 1983: Converted to one person operation. Withdrawn between the Swan & Sugar Loaf and the Bus Garage in South Croydon. 2 February 1986: Monday-Friday service extended from the Swan & Sugar Loaf to South Croydon Garage, but Saturday service withdrawn between Croydon and South Croydon. 22 August 1987: Sunday service introduced between Streatham Hill and Croydon, replacing route 130. 14 May 1988: Extended during peak hours from Streatham Hill via Brixton Hill to Brixton Station. Evening peak service withdrawn between Swan & Sugar Loaf and South Croydon Garage. 6 January 1990: Withdrawn between Streatham Hill Station and Brixton, but instead extended via Clapham Park and Clapham South to Clapham Common, in a swap with route 118. 21 July 1990: Revised to operate at all times between Clapham Common and South Croydon Garage. 28 August 1998: Contract awarded to Capital Logistics, but instead sub-contracted to Stagecoach London and Blue Triangle, with additional assistance from Capital Citybus, Nostalgiabus, Classic Coaches, Driver Express and Sidney Road Travel. Withdrawn between Clapham Common and Streatham, replaced by new route 255. Extended from South Croydon via Purley, Coulsdon and Mead Way to Old Coulsdon, replacing route route 109 between Croydon and Purley, and route 50 between Purley and Old Coulsdon. 23 January 1999: Stagecoach operation ceased. 24 April 1999: Operational assistance ceased, and operation assumed by Capital Logistics (later purchased by Tellings-Golden Miller). Converted to low floor operation. 29 April 2000: Tellings-Golden Miller give up contract, operation transferred to Arriva London. 1 September 2001: Contract awarded to Connex (later Travel London). 2 September 2006: Contract awarded to Arriva London. Operators Route 60 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 4 September 1982-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London: 1 April 1989-27 February 1998 *Arriva London: 28 February 1998-27 August 1998; 29 April 2000-31 August 2001; 2 September 2006-present *Stagecoach London: 28 August 1998-22 January 1999 *Blue Triangle: 28 August 1998-23 April 1999 *Capital Logistics/Tellings-Golden Miller: 24 April 1999-28 April 2000 *Connex/Travel London: 1 September 2001-1 September 2006 Garages Route 60 has been operated from the following garages: *Croydon (TC): 4 September 1982-22 April 1983; 30 October 2000-2 February 2001; 2 September 2006-present *Thornton Heath (TH): 23 April 1983-27 August 1998; 3 February 2001-31 August 2001 *Bromley (TB): 28 August 1998-22 January 1999 *Plumstead (PD): 28 August 1998-22 January 1999 *Rainham (BE): 28 August 1998-23 April 1999 *Beddington (Capital Logistics base): 24 April 1999-28 April 2000 *Beddington Farm (BF/CN): 29 April 2000-31 August 2001 *Beddington (BC): 1 September 2001-1 September 2006 Route descripton (list of stops served) Possible interchanges are listed in brackets, with routes that are a short distance away denoted with an asterisk (*) Route departing Streatham *Streatham Station (133, 159, P13) *Streatham United Reformed Church (50, 109, 118, 249, 250, 255, G1) *Greyhound Lane / Streatham High Road *Streatham Common Station (Southern) *Aberfoyle Road *Braeside Road *Greyhound Terrace *Rowan Crescent *Longthornton Road *Streatham Park Cemetery (152, 463) *Rosemead Avenue (118, 255) *Northborough Road *Ivy Gardens *Pollards Hill Library (152, 255) *Yorkshire Road *Recreation Way *Goldwell Road *London Road / Galpins Road (109) *Heathview Road *Langdale Road *Colliers Water Lane *Thornton Heath Pond (64, 198, 250, 289, 663*) *Dunheved Road North *Croydon University Hospital *Broad Green Avenue *Sumner Road *Montague Road *West Croydon Station (264*, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, London Overground, Southern) *Poplar Walk (50*, 157, 289, 407, 410, 455, 468*, X26*, X68*) *Whitgift Centre (for East Croydon Station) (64, 154, 166, 194, 198, 367, 403, 405, 412, 433, 689, Southern, Thameslink) *Park Street (119, 197, 312, 466) *Croydon Flyover (455) *Coombe Road *Aberdeen Road (119) *Swan & Sugar Loaf (403, 412, 455*) *Upland Road *Haling Park Road *South Croydon Bus Garage *Sanderstead Road *Purley Oaks Station (Southern) *Biddulph Road *Brighton Road / Purley Downs Road (359) *Montpelier Road *Purley / Downlands Precinct (for Purley Station) (407, 412, 434*, Southern, Thameslink) *Purley Tesco (127*, 289*, 405, 455, 612*) *Grovelands Road *Brighton Road / Old Lodge Lane (for Reedham Station) (455, Southern) *Musgrove Close *Smitham Downs Road (466) *Willow Court (434) *Coulsdon Town Station (166, 434, 463, 866*) *Coulsdon Library (404) *Lion Green Road (405) *Coulsdon South Station (Southern, Thameslink) *Downs Road (404) *Chaldon Way Gardens *Bradmore Way *Meadway / Chaldon Way *New Hill *Tollers Lane / Placehouse Lane *Tollers Lane / The Crossways *The Crossways *Old Coulsdon / Tudor Rose (404*, 466*) Route departing Old Coulsdon *Old Coulsdon / Tudor Rose (404*, 466*) *Mead Way / Tollers Lane *New Hill *Meadway / Chaldon Way *Bradmore Way *Chaldon Way Gardens *Coulsdon South Station (404, Southern, Thameslink) *Coulsdon Library (405, 463, 866*) *Coulsdon Town Station (166, 434, Southern) *The Avenue *Willow Court (434) *Smitham Downs Road (466) *Brighton Road / Old Lodge Lane (for Reedham Station) (Southern) *Grovelands Road (455) *Purley Tesco (for Purley Station) (127*, 289*, 405, 434*, 612*, Southern, Thameslink) *Purley / Downlands Precinct (407, 412) *Christchurch Road / Purley Hospital (359) *Montpelier Road *Brighton Road / Purley Downs Road (359) *Biddulph Road *Purley Oaks Station (Southern) *Sanderstead Road *South Croydon Bus Garage (312) *Haling Park Road *Upland Road *Swan & Sugar Loaf (403, 412, 455, 468) *Coombe Road (119, 405) *Croydon Flyover (455) *Croydon Library (50, 109, 119, 197, 250, 264, 312, 466) *Park Street (for East Croydon Station and George Street Tram Stop) (Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, Southern, Thameslink) *Whitgift Centre (50, 64, 75, 154, 194, 198, 264, 367, 403, 407, 410, 433, 455, 689, X26*, X68*) *West Croydon Station (157*, 289, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, London Overground, Southern) *Montague Road *Sumner Road *Broad Green Avenue *Canterbury Road *Croydon University Hospital *Thornton Heath Pond (198, 250, 289, 663*) *Colliers Water Lane *Langdale Road (109) *Galpins Road / London Road *Goldwell Road *Silverleigh Road *Yorkshire Road *Pollards Hill Library (152, 255, 463) *Ivy Gardens *Northborough Road (118, 255) *Stanford Way *Longthornton Road (152, 463) *Rowan Crescent *Greyhound Terrace *Braeside Road *Streatham Common Station (Southern) *Tankerville Road *Greyhound Lane / Streatham High Road *Streatham Station (50*, 109*, 118*, 133, 159, 249*, 250*, 255*, G1*, P13) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Streatham Streatham Interchange, Streatham High Road, Greyhound Lane, Streatham Vale, Greyhound Terrace, Rowan Road, Wide Way, South Lodge Avenue, Galpins Road, London Road, North End, Poplar Walk, Wellesley Road, Croydon Bus Bridge, Park Street, Croydon High Street, South End, Brighton Road, Purley Cross Roundabout, Brighton Road, Marlpit Lane, Chaldon Way, Mead Way, Tollers Lane, The Crossways, Coulsdon Road, Placehouse Lane Route departing Old Coulsdon Placehouse Lane, Mead Way, Chaldon Way, Marlpit Lane, Brighton Road, South End, Croydon High Street, Katharine Street, St George's Walk, Park Street, Park Lane, Wellesley Road, Station Road, London Road, Thornton Heath Pond Roundabout, London Road, Galpins Road, South Lodge Avenue, Wide Way, Rowan Road, Greyhound Terrace, Streatham Vale, Greyhound Lane, Streatham High Road, Streatham Interchange Timetable information First bus from Streatham: 0540 First bus from Old Coulsdon: 0440 Last bus from Streatham: 0030 Last bus from Old Coulsdon: 2355 ''Routes 60 and N68 combine to provide a 24-hour service between West Croydon and Old Coulsdon (Route N68 also serves East Croydon Station). Route N109 provides a night service between Streatham and Croydon, Park Street (via Norbury instead of via Streatham Vale and Pollards Hill). Route N133 provides a night service between Streatham and Rowan Road, Manor Road. Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Stagecoach London Category:Blue Triangle Category:Capital Logistics Category:Tellings-Golden Miller Category:Arriva London Category:Connex Category:Travel London Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Bromley (TB) Category:Rainham (BE) Category:Beddington (Capital Logistics) Category:Beddington Farm (CN) Category:Beddington (BC) Category:Buses serving Streatham Category:Buses serving Streatham Vale Category:Buses serving Pollards Hill Category:Buses serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses serving Broad Green Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses serving South Croydon Category:Buses serving Purley Category:Buses serving Coulsdon Category:Buses serving Old Coulsdon Category:Buses formerly serving Brixton Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham Common Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham South Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham Park Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Merton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes started in 1982